It is well known in the art to use structured illumination to carry out fluorescence-based molecular imaging in turbid media. U.S. Publication 2006/0184043 by Tromberg et al. (Tromberg) discloses a method for quantitative modulated imaging to perform depth sectioned reflectance or transmission imaging in a turbid medium, such as human or animal tissue. The method is directed to steps of encoding periodic pattern of illumination preferably with a fluorescent excitation wavelength when exposing a turbid medium to the periodic pattern to provide depth-resolved discrimination of structures within the turbid medium; and reconstructing a non-contact three dimensional image of the structure within a turbid medium. As a result, Tromberg states that wide field imaging, separation of the average background optical properties from the heterogeneity components from a single image, separation of superficial features from deep features based on selection of spatial frequency of illumination, or qualitative and quantitative structure, function and composition information may be extracted from spatially encoded data. However, Tromberg does not teach how to minimize the excitation radiation from reaching the detection beam path.
U.S. Publication 2003/0010930 by Thorwirth discloses an arrangement for reading out the fluorescent radiation of specimen carriers with a plurality of individual specimens which for purposes of exciting fluorescent radiation in selected individual specimens comprises a switchable electro-optical matrix for generating illumination which is limited in a spatially defined manner. An arrangement is disclosed for reading out the fluorescent radiation of selected individual specimens of multispecimen carriers having a switchable electro-optical matrix for generating illumination which is limited in a spatially defined manner, an optical system for imaging the electro-optical matrix on the specimen carrier, and a high-sensitivity photoreceiver for integral measurement of the fluorescent radiation of the excited individual specimens of the specimen carrier. Thorwirth discloses a spatially differentiated illumination of a specimen carrier with a plurality of specimens using an electro-optical matrix which minimizes the proportion of excitation radiation contributing to the fluorescence signal in high-resolution imaging. The electro-optical matrix and the specimen carrier are inclined relative to the optical axis of the optical system and are subject to a Scheimpflug condition. The angles of inclination of the electro-optical matrix and of the specimen carrier are selected such that the excitation radiation imaged by the light source unit on the specimen carrier is reflected in such a way that essentially no excitation radiation reaches the detection beam path. However, Thorwirth does not teach how to adapt the disclosed arrangement to enable depth sectioned fluorescence imaging in a turbid medium.